


Love Birds

by MasterOfThePen



Category: Magic Kaitou, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Community: dramadramaduck, F/M, Fade to Black, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfThePen/pseuds/MasterOfThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aoko's birthday, and Kaito wants to give her an extra special present...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal RP Community, DramaDramaDuck Kink Meme on 9/24/2009. Prompt: Kaito/Aoko, Obligatory birthday fluff → G to PG-13.

Once all the guests had left, it was only a matter of cleaning up the debris left behind from the party. Issei stayed out of a sense of duty to do his share, but once the majority of the confetti and streamers had been bagged, Kaito assured him the rest of the clean up would be a breeze. Besides, he wanted to make sure he had an undivded audience for his final performance of the day.

Aoko saw Issei to the door. Once the boy had left, she surveyed the living room. Well, it still needed a bit of sweeping, but that could wait. She plopped down on the couch.

“Whew! I sure am glad that's over,” she said. “I've had enough excitement for one day.”

Kaito finished tying off the trashbag he'd been holding and plopped down on the couch next to Aoko.

“I'm glad you had fun,” he said. “So many people showed up. Even your dad.”

The girl's face softened. “Yeah. Usually he's so busy with work that he forgets. I'm so happy he managed to show up long enough for cake and presents, even if he couldn't stay for the whole thing.”

“Mmhm.” Kaito edged a bit closer. “Anyway, I have a present for you.”

He looked at him, puzzled. “Huh? But you didn't you already give me a present earlier...?”

“Well, I have another one for you...” He held out his hand, palm open, then clenched it into a fist. “After all, a special girl deserves an extra special gift, don't you think?”

Kaito unclenched his fist to reveal a bloodred hibiscus flower, its petals miraculously unharmed and wet with drops of dew.

Aoko's eyes went wide and she made a soft “oh” of surprise and delight. “It's beautiful!”

Leaning forward, Kaito tucked the flower behind her left ear, and pulled some of her hair back in the process. He caught a flash of her neck and held his breath for a moment. So beautiful. That flower's harsh color was no match for the delicate blush that painted Aoko's cheeks at that gesture. He could feel his pulse quicken in response to that shy look from beneath half-lidded eyes.

“Not nearly so beautiful as you,” Kaito said. “There are plenty of pretty flowers in the world, but there's only one girl who's captured my heart.”

Oh man. He wasn't used to talking to Aoko like this. That sounded like something Kid would say...

Aoko smiled shyly and turned away, her blush deepening. “It's not like you to say things like that!”

Great. Now there were butterflies in his stomach. Why was he getting so nervous? Kaito never got nervous while he was performing! Aoko must be to blame for _that._  That smile of hers... it did things to him. Put thoughts in his head that made his blood boil.

“W-Well...” he scratched his head. “Your birthday only comes once a year, so I might as well make it memorable, right?”

She covered her face with both hands, giggling nervously. “What's gotten into you, Kaito?”

“Me? Oh, well... Nothing! Nothing at all! Although...” His lips curled into a mischievous grin. “Maybe you should be asking what's gotten into _you_. Your bra, that is~♥”

Aoko lowered her hands and squeaked in surprise. The front of her blouse suddenly ballooned outward and several white doves burst out of the collar, a mad beating of wings and fluttering feathers. The girl watched in wonder as they circled about the room once and then perched on the back of the couch. Kaito caught two of them in his hands and they settled on his fingers, preening. He offered them to Aoko. Wordlessly, she held out her hands and let the doves settle down. She watched them in wonder and smiled at the way the two birds cooed at one another and rubbed their beaks together, as if they were kissing.

“Those are turtledoves,” Kaito said softly, his eyes never leaving Aoko's face. “They mate for life. These two happen to be a mated pair, you know?”

“They're really in love with one another, huh?” she said, glancing up. It was then that she noticed Kaito's gaze upon her. He was giving her bedroom eyes. A blush spread from her cheeks to her neck and forehead. She could feel her nipples peaking beneath that look, and it was then that she realized that she was no longer wearing a bra.

“Wh-Wha...?” She jerked her hands, and the turtledoves took flight. “M-My bra! Where is it?”

“Right here,” Kaito said, grinning like an idiot. He twirled the white, lacy garment by one strap around his finger. “My little feathered friends were kind enough to remove it while you were distracted!”

“Hey! Gimme that back!” The girl lunged forward, trying to grab it, but Kaito tossed it over his shoulder. Aoko fell on top of him, pushing him down upon the couch, and their lips slammed together in an artless kiss.

For a long moment, neither of them moved. Kaito's heart was beating a mile a minute. He could feel Aoko's breasts, freed from the confines of her undergarments, pressing against his chest, her nipples hardened to tiny nubs. Oh, boy. Whatever happened next, he would deny any responsibility for his actions.

Tentatively, he opened his mouth against hers, inviting her to take the kiss deeper, and she obliged. Oh, thank God! His hands crept up her blouse, fingers running along that expanse of creamy skin. She shivered against his touch, and brought her fingers up to tangle in his messy, unkempt hair. He moaned into her mouth. He loved having his hair played with. That was one of many weaknesses Aoko had come to discover during their relationship. And the girl certainly knew how to exploit them!

Slowly, he inched one hand downward, his fingers slipping beneath the waistband of Aoko's skirt.

She broke the kiss off suddenly. “Kaito, what do you think you're doing?”

“Nothing!” he said, jerking both hands up in a mock “you've got me, I'm under arrest” gesture. Hanging from two fingers of his right hand were Aoko's panties. White, with a little pink bow on the front of the waistband.

Aoko's face resembled a tomato at that point. The color put the petals of the hibiscus flower to shame.

He grinned, half-mischievous, half-sincere. “Now, are you ready for the best part of your present?”

The girl blinked. “There's... more?”

He nodded, feeling his own face heat up as one hand slipped beneath her skirt and cupped her bare ass.

“Oh yeah... A lot more...”

Aoko slowly grinned. Oh, so he'd been planning this, huh? Well, best not to disappoint. She fell upon him once more and kissed him with even more enthusiasm.

“I love you,” she said.

“Love you, too,” he said. “Happy Birthday.”

And from their perch upon the bookshelf, the turtledoves watched as the two “love birds” on the couch moaned and writhed about. Then they went back to more important matters, like cooing softly and rubbing their beaks together.


End file.
